


Under the Table

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, In Public, Porn Battle, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

The glaring lights hit her as they walk on stage for their second Comic-Con appearance. The applause from the audience washes over her as she smiles and waves - the fans are as excited for a third season as the cast is.

She takes a moment to check where she's sitting - she and Alison are probably flanking Joel - but she's surprised to see she's been placed right next to Donald. As she sits, Danny gives her a cheeky grin. _Did you do this?_ she mouths at him. He shrugs. Cheekily. Danny's the only one who knows Gillian and Donald are dating.

She just stops herself from rolling her eyes at him, because she knows the cameras are rolling. People will already be trying to lip read what she asked Danny on the YouTube video later.

Donald sits down beside her a moment later, setting his phone on the table in front of him. She really didn't want to sit beside him today! He loves to embarrass her in public. Sure, she always makes him pay for it later (and she's pretty sure that's _why_ he does it), but still.

She gives him a sweet smile, nothing too friendly, and he winks. _Way to keep this on the DL, Don,_ she thinks. _I should just announce we're dating here at the panel._ She's tired of hiding this from everyone. _Except my publicist would kill me._

The panel gets started a few minutes later. Donald keeps grabbing his phone to tweet whenever the question isn't directed at him. She slips hers out of her jacket pocket. _Don't be rude. :P Pay attention!_ she DMs him.

When he receives it, he raises his eyebrows slightly, but doesn't turn toward her at all. She's so distracted by chastising him, that she almost misses that the next question must be for him. Without missing a beat, he leans forward and answers. "I'm no _McHale_ ," he says, and the audience erupts in laughter. Gillian grins in reaction, but she honestly has no idea what he was answering.

Blushing slightly, she shifts to focus on the moderator. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She ignores it. It buzzes again. She kicks him under the table. The vibrating in her pocket stops and she grins in victory.

The next question is for her. "Gillian, one could argue that much of the first season was a journey for your character. The second season focused more on the other characters. What sorts of storylines would you like to see for Britta in the third season?"

She laughs. "I don't really know... I've always trusted the writers to do what's best for the whole ensemble..."

"Laaaame," Donald murmurs just loud enough for her to hear.

She ignores him. " _But,_ I'd love to get more back story for Britta... to have more storylines that mix up interactions between the characters."

She feels Donald's hand settle on her thigh. She stiffens. What is he doing...?

The moderator adds, "I've always enjoyed the interactions between Troy and Britta, actually..."

Everyone at the table _ooohhh_ 's immaturely along with the audience, Harmon adding a low "Shipperrrrr" close to the microphone.

"I'm totally down with that," Donald says, and while he's speaking he begins caressing her thigh, his fingers moving slowly inward. He strokes her with increasing pressure until he reaches her crotch. She sits up straighter, not really believing he is doing this. The tablecloth is covering everything, and this year, the Russo brothers aren't sitting behind them, but really? Here? Now?

She hides her discomfort by laughing, but cuts her eyes toward him and squeezes her thighs together once in warning. His pinky rebelliously strokes the length of her cunt through her thin leggings, sending a hot, tingling flash of desire through her.

She fights to keep her eyes from fluttering closed. With every stroke, her body's heat rises. Thankfully, the next question goes to Harmon and she can tune out... Oh, god, she wants to strangle him and fuck him senseless all at the same time.

She bites back a groan and covers it with a cough. _This is getting ridiculous._ She clamps her thighs down hard, enough to make him wince. His fingers flutter in surrender, and she lets go.

As if nothing had happened at all, he pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher and adds more to her glass. She drinks gratefully - and then hides a mischievous smirk behind her hand. _You know what they say about turnabout, Donald..._

Her other hand creeps slowly across his hip and over to his fly. With a deftness borne of practice, she gets it undone in moments. He pretends to drink his water, but his cock stiffens almost instantly. She smooths her fingers over his briefs until his penis is almost straining against the cloth.

She can tell that Donald is barely keeping it together for the next question. A fan asks, "Because of Twitter, the cast seems really close. Is that really close to the truth, is it all for publicity, or is there a lot more that we never see?"

Everyone answers at once. "Oh, it's totally true," "We're super close," "All that love you see? It's real." But Donald answers a second later than the rest, "There's a lot more."

The other actors snap their heads toward him, all except Gillian (she stops her hand job and pretends to be shocked) and Danny (who shakes his head knowingly).

"Uhhh," he continues in an awkward Troy-like voice. "What I mean is, there's no way the fans can know _everything_ that goes on..."

And then Gillian knows it's the right time, publicist be damned. She takes Donald's hand in hers and kisses it, right there in front of the cameras and thousands of fans. "Unless we tell you." Gillian looks to Donald for confirmation.

He opens his mouth to answer, but instead of speaking, he pulls her in for a kiss. The audience's squeals still ring in her ears hours later.


End file.
